torikofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tutor
Tutor is a world-renowned bishokuya known as the Waiting Crane. His great skills allowed him to be selected as a member of the SPICE. Appearance Tutor is a tall, slim man with messy grey hair always covered by his trademark black, orange-striped hat. He has very smooth features which rarely curl in an expression. His curly sideburns are a very distrinctive trait. He dresses in fancy clothes, mostly black suits with a white shirt underneath and a necktie. Personality Tutor is cold and selfish to the point of ruthlessness, and manipulative even with the people who consider him a friend. He is very intelligent and most times taciturn, but will occasionally make poignant remarks. He does not hesitate to murder. Unlike some of his collegues, he deems fight a bother and feels challenged only when an opponent may outsmart him, making him the polar opposite of Inkuro. Still, he greatly despises weak people. Despite not forming bonds with anyone, he respects Nadia and Wing due to the immense dedication they pour in martial arts. On the other hand, he cannot stand Daichi Zen and Over, the first because of his merciful preachings and the latter because, according to him, his physical and mental power have grown "dull". Background Very little is known of Tutor's past, as his request for joining the SPICE was having it cancelled. It is very likely he used to be a hitman, using his job as a bishokuya as a cover for his ties with the Gourmet Yakuza. When he was younger, he committed some atrocious crime together with Hiryuu. History As the IGO's last line of defense in the Gourmet World, the SPICE staff prepares to wage war against the Neo-Bishokukai, who, after abducting a large amount of chefs from the Human World, are now seeking Acacia's Full Course Menu. When Wing and Nadia reveal the true enemy is the IGO itself, whose plan is to subdue Nitro, collect the Ingredients of Acacia's Full Course Menu and conquer the Gourmet World, SPICE allies with the Neo-Bishokukai to stop it. Powers and Abilities Tutor is an extremely skilled bishokuya specializing in capturing Special Preparation Ingredients without them losing none of their flavor. Furthermore, he used to work as a professional killer, famous for never leaving any clue that could give the inquirers any sort of clue on him, not even his gender. The fact that he joined the SPICE in exchange for total amnesty, something Hiryuu could not get due to him being the former Gourmet Yakuza leader, tells a lot about his powers. He is also one of the best bishokuya in the world, competing for the title of “Top Bishokuya”. Unlike most of his collegues, he learned Food Pressure instead of Food Honor. His arms are strong enough to allow him to pierce through rock with just one of his fingers, which demonstrates the durability of his body as well. He still relies mainly on his speed, reactions and aim to hit vulnerable spots. He can perform twenty seven successful strikes per second. Abilities Tutor retains from his years as a hit man are noteworthy stealth and infallible aim, with which he can attack and win completely unnoticed. His capacity in murder, however, is also his weak point, as the quick elimination of his targets did not let him exercise his stamina, which is low when compared to the SPICE most powerful members, despite being superhuman. Having fought all manners of beasts, Tutor has a great deal of experience and, thanks to a nearly eidetic memory, he never forgets the proper method to take down his target with. He is an above-average strategist both when it comes to planning and improvising, and a master manipulator. Only Inkuro can surpass him in terms of intellect. Tutor is uncannily adept at finding an enemy's weak spot and exploiting it to his advantage, which often results in him dispatching the foe in one shot. Additionally, he is an excellent brawler, particularly skilled in one-on-one combat. His fighting style of choice is comprised of the most advanced assassination techniques, revolving around lethal holds and sharp blows aimed at killing the opponent in the least amount of time possible. His movements are very fast and polished, so much that even Wing and Nadia can not predict them. Intimidation Tutor casts his Intimidation solely when ambushing is not an option. It takes the form of a crane-looking male demon. Techniques *'1-Needle Stitcher': A stabbing motion performed with one's forefinger. Since he has to concentrate the force on just one blow, it is Tutor's fastest, strongest and most accurate technique. *'27-Needle Stitcher': Tutor pierces his foe with his finger twenty seven times. The attack lasts just 1 second and can be carried out without changing one's balance or posture. *'54-Needle Stitcher': Similar to the previous move but with twice as many strikes, Tutor can use both arms to halve the time of execution. *'108-Needle Stitcher': The epitome of Tutor's deadly combat style, he overwhelms the opponent with a barrage of finger jabs more powerful than sniper bullets. However, it takes a certain toll on his arms, and as such he rarely uses it more than once in a single confrontation. *'Sniper Spool': A technique used when the target is too durable to be hit with Needle Stitcher without damage on Tutor's part. The user extends his index and middle finger and points them at the enemy, concentrating Appetite Energy in-between them. He then fires a bullet no thicker than a pin and slightly longer, but which can easily travel through several layers of metal. It is unknown how far it can go before losing momentum, although Tutor stated there is nothing before the horizon too far to be hit. *'Pistol Spool': Clenching his hand in the same way as in Sniper Spool, Tutor shoots from six to fifteen times. This move is weaker but allows to target several foes at once. It has a tolerable recoil. *'Gatling Spool': Tutor shoots a barrage of Appetite Energy blasts, riddling everything within sight with holes. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Males Category:Gourmet World Category:Gourmet Hunters